The present invention relates to a stencil printing machine capable of performing stencil perforation and printing continuously.
A stencil printing machine capable of perforating a stencil and printing simultaneously as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 60-129600 has been known, in which during printing by the use of a first original copy, the following stencil to be used will be perforated in advance by a next original copy and reserved, so that the stencil for mimeographing (hereinafter called the "stencil") reserved will be fed successively to a printing cylinder every time the printing of the preceding original copy is completed.
In such a stencil printing machine, slack portions of a stencil reserved tend to cling fast to each other, interrupting the movement of the stencil. To prevent such interruption of the movement of the stencil, there has been disclosed in the aforesaid Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 60-129600 a stencil sheet stocking means as shown in FIG. 6.
In the drawing, numeral 100 denotes a stencil sheet storing section; 101 represents a stencil sheet perforating means which comprises a thermal head 102 and a platen 103; and 104 is a stencil sheet cutting means which comprises a fixed blade 105 and a moving blade 106. Numeral 107 refers to a stencil sheet stocking means, which comprises a box-like stencil sheet stocking section 108 which is capable of holding a stencil S, stencil feed rollers 109, a stencil feed roller 110, an idle roller 111, and tension bars 112 and 113. The idle roller 11, which is rotatable, is fixedly disposed in an illustrated position. The tension bars 112 and 113 of specific weight are designed to move downwardly with the feed of the stencil S into the stencil sheet stocking section 108, and to move upwardly with the feeding of the stencil out to the stencil sheet cutting means 104 by means of the stencil feed roller 110.
In the stencil printing machine equipped with the above-described stencil sheet stocking means shown in FIG. 6, the perforated stencil sheet can be reserved in an approximately W form, thus effectively preventing slack portions of the stencil from clinging to each other. However, in such a stencil printing machine, the stencil is likely to be excessively loaded with the tension bars 112 and 113 because of its construction, damaging the stencil.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stencil printing machine equipped with a stencil sheet stocking means which is able to reserve a perforated stencil sheet without damage and to smoothly deliver the stencil from a reserving section.